


revolting

by tweeker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hate Sex, Love Triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweeker/pseuds/tweeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he'd won. So she wouldn't choose you over him. You didn't mind. You just wished he'd fucking leave you alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revolting

**Author's Note:**

> this is for andatariel's as-of-yet unpublished thingummy, partystuck
> 
> eridan and feferi were dating, and then split up and it was mostly because of sollux, but also mainly because of eridan  
> (by which i mean entirely because of eridan AND sollux)  
> so while sollux is trying to drown himself in video games and forget anything has happened
> 
> uhm
> 
> he keeps getting visited i guess
> 
> this isn't even canon this is just me poisoning everything i touch with this goddamn pairing

"How does it feel, then-n?"

He smirks against your mouth and you hate how it tastes. He's exhausted against you, and you can feel it in his bones, in his slack and lazy posture.

How alien weakness is on him.

He's usually so precise. So proud. Such a ruffled peacock. So distant and aloof and sneering. But now he is flush against your torso, pressing forward with one knee, desperate and damp around the edges. Shattered from his ridiculous shift, stiff all over from sleeping on a lecture desk for four hours, agitated from his starvation diet. He presses forward into you, all wanting and wanton.

"k-knowin' you still can't haw-wuh her?"

You just bare your teeth and snarl in frustration, balling your fists and jolting like you could just yell loud enough to shake him off you forever.

Your fingers rake into his sides before he's moved to kiss at your neck with sharp bites. You get there first, and you're amazed how good it feels to hurt him. Then his teeth graze your skin, and you're lost to sweet sharp electricity overwhelming you. He fucking reeks, to be frank, and his hair is greasy from over styling. You're pretty sure he's wearing concealer. You're fine. You've been staying in a lot but your clothes were fresh and you were clean. You lorded your pride before him, desperate to prove it hadn't affected you a bit. Prove you weren't broken like he was.

Pretending you weren't as destroyed as the poor, toxic romantic before you.

"I told you never two talk to me again," you anunciate calmly as you claw welts into his slender torso. "Get away from me."

He hisses back at you between taking great mouthfuls of your collar between his teeth. His fingers retreat along your chest, moving to scrape at your ribs. Searching for the one goddamn place you were ticklish to break the skin.

You swear loudly into his hair, forcing your foreheads together so that your glasses clink away from your eyes and you can smell his breath. His cigarettes and ketone. He's wasting away before you, and it makes you feel sick.

"I will fuck you up," you tell him shakily. Sure. You're not thrilled about what happened. But now, you have nothing to lose. You could kill him and blame it on your migraines. All of your friends have already rejected you.

Except Terezi, but you daren't sully her with this nonsense. She was the last one with respect for you, you're fairly sure, and you didn't seek her council on this chaos because you were actually ashamed.

You'd kept your secret to protect her.

You'd thought for a few scary minutes you were going to ruin her entire life and get her involved with her. You'd resisted that sweet, giddy urge to just duck forward and /get on with it for fucks sake/ but you'd resisted. You couldn't ruin her, couldn't fuck her up like you did with Karkat. You needed her to like you, so you couldn't love her. Not like you wanted to.

You hoped it'd worked.  
Because it'd fucking sucked.

 

Your phone begins bleating from your jeans pocket, chiming some skrillex between the two of you. You don't even get to wipe your pocket filth off the screen to check who's trying to contact you. He mashes at the touchscreen blindly, and tosses your Galaxy away. You open your mouth to protest but Eridan silences any of your protests with a snarl and another kiss, all consuming and tasting of ashes.

He's clawing his way into your jeans with shaking hands and you're wishing he didn't repulse you so much because then this'd be pretty good sex.

But he does.

Not as much as you disgust yourself, obviously, finding pleasure in this revolting, sordid manipulation of the worst possible scenario. You're actually getting off on it a little, pushing greedily into his hand, and that's fucking despicable.


End file.
